Bittersweet Candy Bowl: Murdoch's Fanfiction
by DocMustachio
Summary: A screenplay based on the wonderful comic, BCB. This ship is PauloxLucy


Bittersweet Candy Bowl: Murdoch's Fanfic

By: Preston Pepple

This page is in great dedication to Veronica and Oliver,

They have given me my creative inspiration,  
~

Special Thanks to Silencer, PickYerPoison,

Evokin, Catsby, Choco, SpaceMouse, Hufflepuff,

MissHedgey, Gardnaeden, Snooths, iGamr and UbAh.

"In a few weeks, I will get time,

To realize it's right before my eyes,

And I can take it, if it's what I want to do,

I am leaving, this is starting,

To feel like it's right before my eyes,

And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning,

And I can tell just what you want,

You don't want to be alone,

And I can't say it's what you know,

But you've known it the whole time."

~ Two Door Cinema, What You Know

Right out side of Roseville High ran hundreds of

teenagers, as the school had just let out. Colorful leaves

fell from the trees, painting the landscape. A cool breeze

rolls in, as the trees foreshadow the oncoming winter.

Cast:

Paulo;

A cool, confident ladies-man. Caring to his best friend David, but a womanizer to the rest.

Lucy;

A shy tomboy with a red hot temper. With no friends but Mike, most would consider her a loner.

David;

Loyal to his best friend Paulo, he looks up to him like a big brother, but this is only he is such a dunce.

Mike;

A short, smart, nerdy student with excellent grades. His ears are sensitive and women are oddly attracted to him.

Daisy;

A study hard student, and good friends with the rest of the crew, she often feels unnoticed, and insignificant.

[Paulo comes bounding down the school's front steps, happy that school is over. He looks to his right to see Lucy with a disgruntled look on her face.]

Paulo: Waiting for Mike again?

[Lucy breaks from her trance and glances at Paulo, her mood lightens.]

Lucy: That idiot is late! We were suppose to study today.

Paulo: Well why don't you stop waitin' Lucy baby, and study with me?

[Paulo smirks, Lucy returns the smile with a snide comment.]

Lucy: As if you could help, you have worse grades than I do!

Paulo: Hey just because I have bad grades doesn't mean I can't help!

[Paulo's smirk fades, and Lucy begins to giggle.]

Lucy: Come over to my house we can study there.

[They exit, Paulo is confused, but accepts.]

[David arrives a minute too late.]

David [Shouting]: PAULO!?

[Mike comes up behind him, annoyed.]

Mike: Please keep it down.

[David jumps surprised. He shouts again. Mike covers his ears.]

Mike [Angry]: David please!

[David walks away confused. Mike exits as well.]

[Scene changes to Paulo and Lucy walking home, Paulo is beaming.]

Lucy: What's gotten you so happy? We are going to study and THAT'S IT.

Paulo: I'm just happy that I finally get to spend time with you Lucy.

Lucy [Blushing]: We spend time together at school, don't we?

Paulo: You are always stickin' to Mike like glue, and David is always on my back! We only have one class together and even then it barely counts.

Lucy [Quiet]: I-

Paulo [Cutting her off]: What do you even see in that dork? You guys fight twenty-four seven, and I've never seen him make you happy once!

Lucy: Mike is all I've got-

Paulo: No he's not! You have me, you have Daisy; we are your friends!

Lucy: Paulo…

Paulo: Has he even told you how beautiful you are?

Lucy [Blushing]: Stop flirting Paulo, you'll get nowhere, idiot.

Paulo: I'm not flirting, I'm being serious. Yeah your voice is beautiful, but we all know that's a dead end; you're too shy to sing to anyone else but your pets. You are genuinely beautiful, you are one of a kind! Those beautiful blue eyes have had to of noticed something great in yourself-

[Lucy begins to cry.]

Paulo [With a worried look]: I'm sorry did I say something wrong?

Lucy [Looking at Paulo]: No, no one has ever been that nice to me.

[Lucy runs up and hugs Paulo lovingly. He's surprised.]

Paulo [Giggles]: I was only being honest Lucy.

[Lucy kisses him on the cheek. Paulo blushes.]

Lucy: Let's go home Paulo.

Paulo [Shakily]: Uh-h, ok.

[They arrive at Lucy's house and they enter her room.]

Paulo: So, uh, where do we begin?

Lucy: You're supposed to be the tutor, idiot!

Paulo: Oh, right, uh.

[Paulo shuffles through his backpack.]

Lucy: Oh forget it, I never actually do much studying anyway.

Paulo: WHAT?!

Lucy: I play video games with Mike, Paulo! Not THAT!

[Lucy blushes again and looks away angry.]

Paulo [Giggling]: So, we gunna' 'Play Video Games' tonight, Lucy baby?

[Lucy smacks Paulo and sits on her bed.]

Paulo: Aw geez Lucy you didn't have to hit me, you know I was joking.

Lucy: I'm sorry Paulo I think I overreacted. Sometimes I forget how you are.

Paulo: It's ok, didn't even hurt. You know I only tease you because I care about you Lucy, you are a good person and you need to know it.

Lucy: Oh shut up…

Paulo [Teasingly]: Someone's embarrassed.

Lucy [Blushes]: Shut up no I'm not…

Paulo [Teasingly]: Oohh, I think someone's got a crush.

Lucy [Blushing]: M-maybe…

[They look into each others eyes and the scene fades]

[The next day on the way to school, Daisy runs up to Mike.]

Daisy [Excited]: Hi Mikie!

Mike [Giggles]: Oh hi Daisy!

Daisy: Where's Lucy?

Mike: I don't know, she walked with Paulo instead of me today for some reason. She's been talking to him a lot. At least she's happy.

Daisy: Oh ok. I see.

Mike: What is it?

Daisy: Oh it's nothing. How was your morning?

Mike: It was pretty good how about you?

Daisy [Looking at Mike]: Mine was amazing.

[Daisy and Mike walk to school closely.]

[The scene shifts to school where they all meet up at lunch.]

Mike: I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it to tutor you!

Lucy: You aren't my tutor we are study buddies! Besides, I found someone else to help me study.

[Lucy smiles and glances at Paulo, Mike begins to chuckle.]

Paulo [Angrily]: What you don't think I'm smart enough?

Daisy: I think Mike was just implying is that you aren't so good in SOME subjects, Paulo. You are very smart!

Mike: Some? More like all of them!

Lucy: Shut up Mike! Paulo is really helpful!

Paulo [Blushing]: You don't have to defend me Lucy.

[Daisy giggles, though Mike is confused]

Mike: Huh?

Lucy [Blushing]: Shut up Daisy! It's not what you think.

[David sits down covered in mud.]

Mike: Oh David why are you so dirty?!

David: I tried to play hooky by digging a tunnel but I dug right into the school. Kind of ironic huh?

Paulo: I don't think you even know what ironic means David.

[The cast laughs and the scene fades.]


End file.
